1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a system, electronic monitor and method capable of using impulse radio technology to track and/or monitor one or more animals including horses, dogs and people.
2. Description of Related Art
In a horse track environment, for example, it would be desirable to let people (e.g., broadcasters, trainers, fans, jockeys) track the position of each horse racing around a race track and at the same time monitor one or more vital signs of the horses. Unfortunately, to date there does not appear to be any horse tracking system that effectively enables people to track the current position of a horse racing around a race track. In addition, there does not appear to be any horse monitoring system that effectively enables people to monitor the vital signs of a racing horse. As such, there does not appear to be any conventional system that enables people to track and monitor a racing horse at the same time. Accordingly, there is a need for a system, electronic monitor and method that enables people to track a moving horse and/or enables people to monitor one or more vital signs of the moving horse.
The present invention includes a system, electronic monitor and method that utilize the communication capabilities and positioning capabilities of impulse radio technology to enable people (e.g., broadcasters, trainers, fans, jockeys) to track a position of a horse as it moves around a race track and/or to enable people to monitor one or more vital signs of the moving horse. The present invention may also be used track and/or monitor other animals such as dogs and people.